Noël au Terrier
by GinnyPotter02
Summary: Un tit One Shot sur le POV de Ginny.Ginny passe Noël au Terrier


Un tit One Shot sur le POV de Ginny.

J'espère que ça va vous palire.

Bonne Lecture.

Noël au Terrier

Moi, je suis Ginevra Molly Weasley, mais on m'appelle Ginny. J'ai 16 ans. Je suis en 6è année à Poudlard. J'ai 6 frères, eh je veux dire 5. Percy, ne fait plus partie de la famille pour moi.

Ce soir, c'est le réveillon de Noël. Toute la famille sera là ainsi que des membres de l'Ordre.

Mais, il y a 3 personnes qui ne seront pas présent, Ron, Hermione et Harry. Tous les 3 sont partis le lendemain du mariage de mon frère, Bill.

-Hey Tite sœur ! On met où le sapin.

Je suis en train de décorer la salle avec Fred et George.

-Tu n'as qu'à le mettre là, près de la cheminée.

Le sapin mit en place, je commençai à le décorer aider par les jumeaux.

-Il est vraiment magnifique.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon double.

-Ginny ! Tu peux venir éplucher les pommes de terre. M'appela ma mère

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas les jumeaux qui le font ?

-Désolé mademoiselle, mais je veux que se soit toi qui le fasse.

Voilà, je me suis retrouvée à éplucher au moins 1 kilo de patates. J'avais à peine fini que ma mère me donna des légumes à éplucher. Je suis maudite.

Tout en faisant ma corvée, je me mis à rêvasser à un beau brun aux yeux vert. Il me manquait tellement. Il m'avait quitté le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, car il voulait me protéger. Le jour du mariage de Fleur et de Bill, il m'avait invité à danser et il m'avait même embrassé. Ce baiser était une sorte d'Adieu. Depuis ce jour là, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui, ni de Ron, ni d'Hermione.

Je maudits cette face de serpent ! C'est sa faute.

-Aïe !

-Mon chaton, tu t'es coupé. Viens là je vais te soigner.

-Tu devrais monter te préparer avant l'arriver des invités.

-Je n'ai pas terminé.

- Vas-y, je terminerais.

J'étais sous ma douche quand j'entendis ma mère pousser un cri de joie. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe en bas. Je sortis de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette sur moi.

Quand je rentrai dans ma chambre, j'ai crus que j'allais m'évanouir.

Il était là près de la fenêtre. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Très sympa ta tenue. C'est la nouvelle mode.

Je baissai mes yeux vers ma tenue et je sentis mes joues rougir.

-On se retrouve en bas.

Il était sur le pas de la porte quand il se retourna vers moi et il me dit :

« Gin, tu m'as énormément manqué. ».

Quelle cruche je suis ! Il était là et je n'ai rien dit et par-dessus le marcher il m'a vu pratiquement nu.

Bon, je devrais me dépêcher de m'habiller.

Dans la salle, je sautai dans les bras de mon frérot, Ron, puis dans celle d'Hermione. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'ils soient là pour Noël.

Le repas fut délicieux comme d'habitude. On parlait de tout et de rien, mais personne osé interroger le trio. J'avais plein de questions qui me traversaient l'esprit mais je préféra les garder pour moi et les interroger en privé.

Après avoir déballé tous les cadeaux. Je le sentis derrière moi. Il me murmura :

« Je serais dans ta chambre. Rejoins-moi dans 5 min »

Hein quoi dans ma chambre !!

Je prétendis être exténué pour monter dans ma chambre.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, il était là allongé sur mon lit.

-Viens allonge toi à côté de moi.

Je m'allongea à côté de lui. Je sentis tout de suite son odeur.

Il me sera contre lui, ma tête au creux de son épaule. Oh mon Dieu ! qu'est ce que je me sen bien là contre lui dans ses bras.

Je me sépara un peu de lui et le regarda les yeux dans les yeux. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sa bouche s'approcha tout doucement de mes lèvres et m'embrassa.

Qu'est ce que ça m'avait manqué.

On se sépara juste par manque d'air.

-Gin, tu dois connaître la vérité.

Il commença à me parler de la prophétie qui le lié à Voldemort, puis il me parla des horcruxes. Qu'après le mariage de Bill, tous les 3 étaient partis à la recherches de ses objets et qu'ils y avaient 4 détruits sur 7.

-Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, ça me touche beaucoup.

Mais pourquoi me le dire aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi être revenu ?

-Je devais te dire la vérité et je voulais que tu l'apprennes de moi et de personne d'autre. Je sais que tu le garderas pour toi. Si je suis revenu c'est que Hermione veut qu'on passe nos ASPICs. Mais je suis là c'est surtout pour toi, tu me manques tellement. Je pense tout le temps à toi. Ma plus belle erreur a été de te quitter. Je t'aime Ginny.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry.

Je l'embrassa. Il m'embrassa. On s'embrassa.

Nos mains commencèrent à être un peu baladeuse.

Cette nuit, j'ai offert ma virginité à l'homme que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour.

Ca été mon plus beau Noël.

THE END

N'oublier pas un tit reviews.


End file.
